Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. I
"Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. I" (Showdown! Stitch vs. Hämsterviel (Part 1), "Taiketsu! Sutitchi vs. Hamusutāvīru Pāto Wan", 対決！スティッチ vs.ハムスターヴィール パート1) is the twenty-fourth episode of Stitch! It aired in Japan on March 25, 2009 and in English on June 14, 2010. Plot Yuna, Stitch, and Kijimunaa, along with Bojo, Foxy Beige, Hull & Husk, Pilolo, Sparky, Angel, and Felix, are cleaning up a cookout Kijimunaa had. Stitch's good deed counter goes up, and Hämsterviel plans to get the ultimate power. Gantu (who is more interested in The Young and the Stupid) tags along. Meanwhile Stitch wants more good deeds by selling himself to do chores but he accidentally destroys a window, overfills a house with bread, and floods a house with water. He is then chased by an angry mob. Hämsterviel (dressed as a fortune teller) tells Jumba that he will become good and less evil. He tell Jumba he should invent something that will crush everyone in his path Jumba agrees. Reuben tells him he could have done it himself. Later Stitch lost some of his good deeds, Yuna responds by saying he has to because you care not because you want. At Jumba and Pleakley's dorm, they both see Jumba's invention. Stitch ask if building a robot good deeds. Jumba replies no. After it's completed and Jumba leaves, Stitch reprograms it. The next day Jumba is ready to reveal his invention, but only Angel, Felix, and Sparky shows up (though Pleakley explains that since they missed their boat they are forced to stay). He reveals Evilsourous Rex (E-Rex), but instead of doing bad deeds he does good, much to Hämsterviel and Jumba's dismay. Jumba decides he maybe has lost his evil touch. Yuna and stitch feel bad but Pleakley says he'll cheer up tomorrow. Hämsterviel sneaks into Jumba's lab and re-reprograms E-Rex. Later E-Rex goes on a rampage around the forest, Pleakley tells Jumba the news and Jumba couldn't be happier, Jumba leaves Pleakley behind to see it for himself. Stitch is unable to stop E-Rex, but with Bojo' mojo, he traps him in a net and the rain dries the fire out, Sparky zaps the robot and Stitch re-re-reprograms it. Pilolo makes him dream about being good again. Stitch gets another point for his good deeds. Hämsterviel overhears the spiritual stone, and wants to find it, but doesn't find it so they kidnap Jumba and place a mind control collar on him, forcing him to obey Hämsterviel (even calling him Master Hämsterviel). Pleakley arrives looking for Jumba but after hearing the news of what happened to E-Rex he ask what made him go berserk but nobody knows. The Mind controlled Jumba builds a machine that sucks out the spiritual Stones power. After another cookout, the yokai begin to fade meaning something is wrong with the Spiritual Stone, Hämsterviel arrives revealing that Jumba has controlled him. Hämsterviel ask them to join him but (obviously) they refuse, so Jumba places Mind Control headbands on Angel, Sparky, and Felix. Stitch dodges them but Jumba captures him, leading to a rescue mission... Experiments *010: Felix *221: Sparky *624: Angel *625: Reuben Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes